H.264 is widely known as a standardized image coding method. In such an image coding method, slices are used as a technique of dividing and coding a picture. By using slices, an image decoding apparatus can decode the respective slices included in the picture independently.
Furthermore, in recent years, a coding technique called tiles has been proposed as a new technique for dividing and coding a picture (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1).